


Like a Damn Cat

by legendaryroar



Series: Matt/Shiro Crochet Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crochet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Lance learns something new about Shiro as he happens past his doorway, while Keith has advice delivered in far too serious a tone for the situation.





	Like a Damn Cat

“Wow, you don’t see that every day!”

Keith slapped his hand over Lance’s mouth too late to stop his words, but neither Matt nor Shiro seemed to have heard him.

“You do not want to get involved in this,” Keith said, low and oddly urgent as they both looked through Shiro’s open doorway. “Trust me.”

Lance gave him a sceptical look, before turning in time to see Shiro lurch forward suddenly.

“Matt!” he snapped loudly. “That’s the ball I’m using! Can you stop acting like a damn cat for five minutes?”

Matt froze, still lying on his back on the floor by Shiro’s bed, and the balls of yarn he’d been tossing in the air fell down onto him one by one. Shiro continued to glare at him as he found his working yarn, followed it through the tangle on Matt’s body to find his ball and steal it back out of Matt’s reach.

Keith shook his head and started pulling Lance away. “You don’t mess with Shiro’s crochet, alright? No matter what Matt says, or what he offers, or what he _pays_ you for what he’ll call a harmless joke, alright? Just don’t do it. Don’t mess with Shiro’s crochet!”

Lance nodded as if he understood, but his mind was still stuck circling the fact Shiro could crochet. That somehow he’d missed that. Missed Shiro somehow getting his hands on yarn and a hook in space in the first place. And the fact that beanie he was making looked absolutely awesome. He wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt for my crochet verse. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
